blessed_the_next_generation_of_the_warren_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Channeling
Channeling is the basic witch ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches and living beings. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements (water, earth, air, fire) can kill a witch. Another form of Channeling is the rare ability to channel the powers of other beings, allowing users to take control of others activated powers and use them for themselves. Description Throught Powers This ability is psychic in nature and in most cases is an extension of Empathy and Telepathy. However, only certain users of the two aforementioned abilities can channel powers. Also, empathy and telepathy users may not be able to channel the same type of powers. Empathic beings, for example, can channel powers that are linked to emotions, such as active powers, while telepathic beings were only ever shown channeling powers linked to thoughts, such as spells. Now, while the end result is the same, as they are two separate abilities, both sets of users use different methods to achieve it. Throught Empathy This method is very easy to use; it works by channeling the emotions of other's. Since powers are attached to emotions, by channeling one, the user channels the other. From there, the user will be able to counteract the power of the being they are channeling. It's a defensive aspect of Empathy, which only highly skilled users can use. Users of this power can channel it through both the eyes and the hands. Furthermore, the user will have considerable resistance to the power they are channeling, which makes the power, when used against them, ineffective. Though never shown, it may also be possible to channel spells while they are being casted, as it's a basic magical power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Throught Telepathy This method is a little more intricate and a bit mysterious, as it relies on thoughts instead of emotions. For example, users can channel other people's spells while they are being casted and reap the benefits of the magic by reading their thoughts. One should note that when telepathy is used in this manner, channeling thoughts and reading thoughts are one and the same. Christy is the only one known to do this. Healing When healing an injury, Whitelighters can channel each other's power. Paige Matthews channeled Leo Wyatt on two separate occasions. She once added her power to his to heal Cole Turner's demonic half. Another time, she channeled Leo's power to heal his injuries after he was poisoned by a darklighter arrow. The other way Channeling is the basic witch ability to draw power from nature, celestial events, and objects. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches and living beings. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements (water, earth, air, fire) can kill a witch. Category:Blessed Category:Power Category:Book of Shadows Category:Passive Power